Earring
by taetaevya
Summary: Hanya tentang Kim Taehyung dengan kakaknya, Kim Seokjin. Ditambah dengan seorang Jeon. This is kookv.


Earring

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Taetaevya

Taehyung POV

" _HYUNG_! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"tidak! Kau sudah kalah taruhan. Buktikan kau laki-laki sejati tae. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau ucapkan? 'aku ini laki-laki, laki-laki sejati _hyung_ '" kau dan mulutmu itu _hyung_. Kalau tidak ingat kau _hyung_ kandungku sudah ku tendang dari jabatanmu sebagia kakakku.

Perkenalkan aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Mahasiswa di Chongju University (ini namanya ngasal wkwk), yang sialnya memiliki hyung gila. Kim Seokjin, itu kakakku. Dengan segala obsesi anehnya. Dia sangat suka baju perempuan. Baiklah, itu wajar asal jangan sampai dia memakainya.

Dan sialnya lagi kemarin, kami melakukan taruhan konyol. Kami bertaruh siapa yang paling banyak memiliki nomor telepon perempuan di kampus. Aku tentu yakin dapat mengalahkan _hyungku_ karena aku populer, tidak bermaksud sombong, aku memang tampan kawan, lupakan tentang orang-orang yang selalu memanggilku manis dan cantik. Aku bukan perempuan dan aku tampan titik tidak ada koma atau apapun lagi.

semua perempuan di kampusku tentu ingin berteman denganku. Jadi aku meminta nomor telepon mereka yang sering mendekatiku. Dan saat malam hari kami membandingkan hasilnya, kalian tahu apa? Dia, Kim Seokjin yang menang! What? Bagaimana bisa dia menang. Baik, _hyung_ memang terkenal di kampus tapi aku tahu dia tidak banyak berteman sepertiku. Dan bagaimana bisa dia menang? Aish kurasa dia sudah merencanakan ini semua.

"eoh tae? Jangan diam saja. Kau tidak melupakan taruhan kita bukan?"

"diamlah _hyung_ aneh"

"berkacalah tae. Siapa yang selama ini mendapat julukan alien hah? Kau yang aneh. Dasar bocah"

Baik-baik, bagi yang kalah taruhan harus mengikuti APAPUN keinginan dari pemenang. Dan kalian tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh _hyungku_ yang aku ragu otaknya masih berada di tempatnya atau tidak itu?

Dia-menyuruhku-memakai-baju-perempuan.

Perlu ku garis bawahi atau ku tebalkan? _Hyungku_ memang sudah gila. Aku memang aneh, itu yang dikatakan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya karena aku ini tidak aneh. Huh enak saja memanggilku aneh. Bahkan mereka juga memanggilku alien. Tapi aku tidak segila seokjin _hyung_. Aku laki-laki bagaimana mungkin memakai baju perempuan, eoh?

"ayolah sayang, jangan memasang wajah suram seperti itu. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, kok." aku merinding mendengarnya memanggilku sayang. Heol bagaimana aku tidak begini jika aku akan memakain baju perempuan ke kampus. Bagaimana reaksi teman-temanku nanti, jinjja

" _hyuung_.. kumohon. Tidak adakah yang lain? Aku akan menurutimu, apapun itu tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini" ku pasang wajah sememelas mungkin. Aku tahu dia tidak akan tahan dengan _aegyo_ -ku.

"ayolaah _hyung_ hm? ne ne?"

"tidak. sekarang buka bajumu dan ini, pergilah ke kamar aku akan menunggu disni. Ayo, sana! Kau tidak ingin terlambat masuk kuliah bukan?"

" _hyung_ memang gila!"

"aku juga mencintaimu tae. Dan cepatlah!"

 _After few minutes_

"hyung kau memang sudah gila. Apa-apaan baju ini, _hyung_?! Bahkan panjangnya hanya sampai pahaku!"

Aku kembali dengan memakai sebuah gaun berwarna _soft purple_. Bahkan baju ini tidak berlengan. Tanganku jadi terlihat kan. Ish aku tahu lenganku kurus, maka dari itu aku sering menggunakan baju yang longgar dan _hoodie_.

"jinjja... Kim Taehyung.. aku tahu kau memang cantik. Ahahah aku tidak salah pilih baju" dan lihat! _Hyungku_ memang gila.

" _hyung_!"

"nah sekarang saatnya berdandan taehyungie" aku menatap horor Seokjin _hyung_.

"t-tidak! _Hyung_ tidak! apa yang kau lakukaan?aaah!"

§§§

My POV

 _At Chongju University_

Seorang perempuan turun dari sebuah mobil _sport_. Di ikuti seorang namja tampan berbahu lebar di satu sisi lain mobil.

Parkiran yang sedang ramai tiba-tiba seperti terdiam melihat perempuan itu.

Semuanya terpesona oleh kecantikan sang yeoja. Bahkan ada yang sudah mimisan. Berlebihan? Ya, memang. Tapi itu wajar saja jika melihat dandanan si _yeoja_.

Rambut _blonde_ yang tergerai indah sebahu, mata dengan lensa biru juga _eye liner_ yang membuatnya terlihat tajam sekaligus menggemaskan, bibir merah merona, pipinya yang tersapu blush on pink. Tubuh kurusnya yang dibalut dress setengah paha di tambah sebuah cardigan berwarna _dark puprle_ , membuat penampilannya sempurna dengan _white sneakers_. Di telinga kirinya terpasang sebuang anting, bentuknya panjang dan diujung bawahnya terdapat hiasan seperti daun berwarna perak. Manis sekali.

"kau akan mati, Kim Seokjin."

Si cantik membuka suara. Hm? Kenapa suaranya berat? Lupakan, yang penting wajahnya itu cantik sekali. Ini pikiran seluruh orang yang melihat si _yeoja_.

" _easy baby._ Wajah manis tidak boleh berkata kasar"

Pemilik nama yang di sebut oleh si cantik menjawab. Ya, benar _yeoja_ tersebut adalah Taehyung. Jadi mari kita hilangkan kata _yeoja_.

" _i'm not fucking care_. Dan aku tidak manis"

" _language, babe_ "

Seokjin tidak perduli dengan apa yang ada dipikiran adiknya. Yang terpenting dia sudah mencapai keinginan terpendamnya melihat Taehyung memakai dan berdandan seperti perempuan.

Adiknya memang keras kepala. Dibilang cantik tidak terima, tapi wajahnya kan tidak bisa berbohong.

Sebenarnya yang membuat dia suka baju perempuan juga secara tidak langsung adalah adiknya. Sejak kecil adiknya itu sudah memiliki tubuh kurus seperti perempuan, membuat seokjin gemas dan senang membayangkan sang adik dalam balutan baju perempuan.

Bahkan sekarangpun adiknya itu masih kurus, untung saja tinggi. Dan lihat bahunya itu. Terkadang Seokjin berpikir Taehyung itu memang benar perempuan. Baiklah, mari setujui ucapan Taehyung. Seokjin memang gila.

"nah, _ma sister._ Selamat bersenang-senang. cup"

"yaak! Aku bukan perempuan!"

Taehyung berteriak pada Seokjin yang sudah berlari kabur setelah mencium pipinya. Menatap tajam orang-orang yang juga sedang menatap kagum padanya. Biarkan orang-orang itu, mereka sudah terlalu terpesona. Taehyung segera melangkah menuju kelasnya. Taehyung berjalan dengan kesal karena semua orang yang dia lewati langsung memperhatikannya.

 _Brukk_

Tubuh bak perempuan itu terhuyung ke belakang. Taehyung memejamkan matanya takut, sudah bersiap jika tubuhnya membentur lantai. Pasti sakit dan yang paling penting, memalukan.

'kenapa tidak sakit?'

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, terkejut saat mata sehitam kelam malam menyambut penglihatannya. Mata itu penuh dengan binar pujaan. Dan itu tertuju padanya.

Taehyung mengerjamkan matanya lucu. Taehyung, jangan lakukan hal itu. Kau membuat laki-laki di hadapanmu ingin memakanmu.

 _Deg deg deg_

Tangan lelaki itu ternyata berada di pinggangnya. Meremasnya saat Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya tadi.

"ya! Lepaskan. _Byeontae_!" sadar apa yang terjadi, Taehyung berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan tanganya lelaki yang masih memegang erat pinggangnya. Itu geli, sungguh. Apalagi tadi si lelaki kurang ajar ini ehem meremas ehem pinggangnya.

Dan bukanya terlepas si lelaki ini malah menarik pinggang taehyung sehingga menubruk dada bidangnya. Masih memperlihatkan pandangan memuja pada Taehyung. Dan itu membuat Taehyung risih sebenarnya.

"lepaskan aku!"

"manis sekali. Apa kau manusia? Kau pasti bidadari bukan. Apa kau terluka, sayang? Pasti sakit jatuh dari langit"

'lelaki ini sama gilanya dengan Seokjin _hyung_ '

"lepaskan aku namja gila!" Taehyung panik. Si lelaki yang namanya bahkan Taehyung tidak ketahui mendekatkan wajahnya.

 _Dukk_

Saking paniknya Taehyung menendang lutut si lelaki bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

"AH!"

Taehyung segera berlari setelah si surai hitam menunduk memegang lututnya.

Si lelaki itu memandang punggung Taehyung yang menjauh, kemudian terkekeh dan menyeringai sambil memegang sebuah anting perak berbentuk daun yang manis.

' _well, you can ran this time. But later, you'll be mine, cutie'_

§§§

 _At Kim's House_

Taehyung sampai di rumahnya saat sore hari. Hari ini waktu terasa berjalan sangat lama baginya. Dimulai dari paginya yang buruk, siang hari di temani godaan dari teman-temannya yang awalnya tidak tahu bahwa dia Taehyung, hingga dosen yang mengajarpun mengira dirinya mahasiswi baru.

"aku pulang.." Taehyung berujar lemah. Dia lelah, sungguh, setelah naik bus dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sang kakak yang membuatnya berdandan seperti itu malah sudah pulang duluan meninggalkan dirinya.

"eoh? Siapa?"

Tuan Kim, ayah Taehyung berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Taehyung.

" _Appa_? Apa maksudmu siapa?"

"kau, nak. Siapa kau, manis? Ah, kau kekasih Seokjin? Anak itu memang keterlaluan meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri di sini. Jadi tipe Seokjin seperti gadis kecil ini, toh. Ah lupakan, Pergilah ke kamarnya. Kau tahu dimana bukan? Naik saja" dan tuan kim berlalu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Taehyung dengn wajah _blank_ -nya.

" _appa_ tidak tahu ini aku?"

sungguh ayah yang baik... kan?

Taehyung berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan beristirahat. Dia sudah sangat merindukan kasurnya.

Sebelum tangannya memegang knop pintu, ada tangan lain yang menahannya.

"hei, _my little sister_. Bagaimana harimu, hm?"

"kau! Aku akan membunuhmu hyung! Hariku sangat buruk dan ini salahmu. Bahkan appa tidak mengenaliku tadi"

Taehyung sudah bersiap akan mencekik leher hyungnya.

"wow! Hahhaha! Appa bahkan tak mengenalimu? Karyaku memang luar biasa bukan"

Seokjin menanggapi ancaman Taehyung dengan santai bahkan diselingi tawaan. Menahan tangan Taehyung yang hampir mengenai lehernya.

"aku membencimu, _hyung_!"

" _luv u too my baby_ "

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Bertengkar? _Aigoo_ Seokjin-a, jangan begitu pada kekasihmu yang manis itu. Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran? Appa suka. Di gadis yang manis"

tuan Kim tiba-tiba datang.

" _mwo_? Ahhahahhaha! Appa..haha.."

Tuan Kim bingung melihat putra sulungnya malah tertawa seperti orang gila sampai memegangi perutnya.

"kau kenapa? Aku merestui kalian harusnya kau senang. Ah mana Taetae? Ini sudah hampir malam kenapa dia belum pulang?" tuan Kim bertanya dengan wajar datar andalannya.

" _appa_ tidak lihat? Tae sudah pulang. kkk"

"dimana? Appa tidak melihatnya daritadi"

"perempuan yang appa kira kekasihku adalah Tae, appa. Kk.. hahha" Seokjin tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dan sang appa hanya bisa bengong.

"seingatku, aku tak punya anak perempuan, jin-a"

"aku memang bukan perempuan!"

Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Seokjin masih tertawa. Ini lebih lucu dari acara komedi yang sering ia tonton di televisi.

 _Ting tong_ (suara bel ceritanya)

"ah itu pasti keluarga Jeon. Kalian cepatlah bersiap. Dan.. jika kau memang anakku Taehyung, berdandanlah yang rapi karena ini tamu untukmu." Tuan kim berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang kesal dan Seokjin yang kembali tertawa.

" _appa_! Aku memang Taehyung!"

"kkkk..yeodongsaeng-ku kedatangan tamu. Aku akan mendandanimu lagi" Seokjin menyeringai senang.

"tidaaak!"

§§§

"omona, ini Taehyung? Ah aku masih tidak percaya, _yeobo_. Cantik sekalii"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"benar, apa kau benar-benar lelaki?"

Taehyung cukup kesal mendengar pertanyaan ini. Hei, ada yang meragukan gendernya disini. Well, ini lagi-lagi karena ulah Seokjin yang mendandani Taehyung.

Taehyung masih mengenakan _wig blonde_ sebahunya, _make-up_ tipis yang terlihat natural. Mengenakan gaun berwarna _soft pink_ selutut berlengan pendek. Siapa yang tidak meragukan gendernya jika penampilan Taehyung seperti itu? Kemampuan Seokjin perlu mendapat pujian, kawan. Mari beri _applause_.

Yang pertama beribicara adalah nyonya Jeon dan kedua Tuan Jeon. Mereka tamu yang di maksud oleh ayah Taehyung.

"Jungkook pasti suka, kan?"

"tentu eomma, tentu saja"

si namja yang di panggil Jungkook menyeringai sambil menatap Taehyung yang juga menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ya, jika ingin tahu, dia adalah lelaki yang tadi pagi meremas ehem pinggangnya. Jeon Jungkook. Putra bungsu keluarga Jeon, pewaris setengah dari JJ company, perusahaan IT terbesar Korea.

Taehyung sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud dari keluarga lelaki kurang ajar ini datang. Sebelum-

"jadi, kapan pertunangannya dilaksanakan? Atau langsung menikah saja? Aku tidak sabar Taehyung yang manis ini menjadi menantuku"

"APA!?"

-mendengar ucapan Nyonya Jeon.

"kenapa, nak? Ah kau pasti senang, ne? Yeobo, ayo kita nikahkan saja mereka"

"nyonya Jeo_"

"benar, sayang. Ayo kita tentukan tanggalnya. Bagaimana Tuan Kim?"

"tung_"

"bagaimana jika bulan depan? Saat sedang libur semester? Bagaimana Seokjin?"

"appa, apa maksudm_"

"hm waktu yang tepat appa. Aku setuju. Bagaimana Jungkook?"

"ya! Hyu_"

"tentu saja aku setuju hyung. Semakin cepat bukankah semakin baik?"

"nah sudah di tetap_"

"DENGARKAN AKU!"

Taehyung kalap, baiklah. Kesal juga tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

Jadi kelepasan teriak, kan. Duh, jadi malu. Semua mata terfokus pada Taehyung sekarang. Apalagi Jungkook yang memang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menatapnya. Gugup juga jadinya

"ehem, maaf Nyonya dan Tuan Jeon, aku rasa aku dan Jungkook tidak bisa bertunangan. Kami bahkan baru bertemu" akhirnya. Bisa taehyung ucapkan juga.

"aih, tenang saja Taehyungie, setelah ini kalian akan tinggal bersama jadi kalian akan dekat"

"APA?"

§§§

Jungkook POV

Manis sekali, sih. Jadi ingin ku peluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku itu.

Saat ini kami berada di apartemenku. Ibuku memang pahlawanku, idenya sungguh briliant. Aku padamu ibu.

"dimana kamarku, Jeon?" suara manis itu memasuki pendengaranku.

"di kamarku"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Oke, teriakanya kencang juga. Apa dia seperti ini saat di ranjang?

"kamarmu belum dibereskan, sayang. Jadi untuk sementara kau... tidur di kamarku"

"aku tidak mau!" galak sekali. Untung manis jadi aku tidak bisa marah.

"kau yakin?"

Aku mendekat padanya. Lucu sekali wajah terkejutnya. Sama seperti tadi pagi. Membuat getaran ini muncul lagi dalam hatiku.

"a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Ku ambil sesuatu dalam saku kemejaku. Sebuah anting. Anting yang tadi pagi menempel indah di telinga kirinya.

"kenapa bisa ada padamu! Kembalikan!"

Kuangkat tanganku yang memegang antingnya.

"ini anting seokjin hyung bukan? Kau ingin ini? Ada syaratnya"

"ish. Kenapa harus ada syarat?"

"siapa yang butuh memangnya?"

"b-baiklah. Apa syaratnya?"

Aah menggemaskan sekali. Boleh ku kurung di kamar tidak?

"cium aku. Di bibir"

"APA?! Aku tidak mau!"

Kau pasti mau, sayang.

"begitukah? Baiklah. Akan kubuang saja anting ini"

Tanganku sudah bersiap melempar anting itu sebelum tangannya menahan tanganku. Kau masuk perangkapku, manis.

"jangan! B-baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya"

Jangan gemetar begitu, sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.

"hm aku menununggu"

Kulihat dia seperti bimbang dengan wajah yang memerah. Ah aku sudah tak tahan.

"ehm!"

Ku bungkam bibirnya yang sejak tadi pagi menghantui pikiranku. Manis, manis sekali. Lembut. jadi ingin lebih.

"maaf, _baby_. Sepertinya ini akan lebih dari sekedar ciuman"

"t-tidak! Apa maksudm_ah..shhh"

Kkeut.

 _Omake_

 _Drrrtt drrtt_

' _bagaimana Jung? Ideku bagus bukan? Dengan perjodohan kalian bisa terikat. Taetae memang tidak akan menolak apapun perintah appa. Aku menunggu imbalanku, Jeon'_

 _'ah Jeon, jangan lakukan apapun pada Taehyung sebelum waktunya!'_

Sstt... Ini rahasia. Jangan sampai Taehyung tahu. Kkkk

 _Hi. I'm new in ffn. I love kookv. This is also an story with kookv as the cast. Enjoy reading and hope u like it~_


End file.
